Les crocs en sang
by AnonymeJulie101
Summary: Oraïm et Yasmine Parker, deux jeunes louveteaux venant de très loin, débarquent à Forks avec pour seul bagage, une couverture blanche. Ils ne sont pas là par hasard ni par envie, ils fuient, ils fuient la mort et leur ancienne meute, et tout ça, avec seulement douze petites années. Puis, leur rencontre avec les Quileute changera tout. Et finalement, trouveront-ils la paix ?
1. Chapter 1

Une épaisse couverture blanche protégeait leur corps du vent hivernal puis, petit pas par petit pas, ils avançaient, laissant leurs empruntes de pieds nus au sol neigeux de la sombre forêt de Forks, une bourgade pluvieuse dans l'état de Washington.

Seulement deux visages d'enfants ressortaient de la couverture, une petite fille mince au corps très faible et un garçon au corps trop fort pour son jeune âge. Ils se ressemblaient fortement, la peau matte, les cheveux bruns et les yeux chocolats. Ils étaient beaux ces enfants mais la haine et la colère clairement visibles sur le visage du frère dissuader même les animaux à s'en approcher. Pourtant, le doux sourire sur le visage de la fillette attirée inconsciemment la plupart des êtres vivants qu'ils croisaient, pour le plus grand malheur du solitaire qu'était le jeune garçon.

Mais soudainement, la jeune fille s'arrêta et tourna son visage de poupée vers d'immenses loups qui les observaient à travers les arbres.

De simples humains ne les auraient jamais aperçu mais ces enfants étaient un véritable mystère.

«- Qui êtes-vous ? Déclara la voix fluette de la fillette.»

Les loups étaient surpris, ils avaient pourtant été discrets. Le jeune garçon mit sa sœur derrière-lui dans un geste mécanique et grogna bestialement, les loups une nouvelle fois surpris reculèrent et se transformèrent d'étonnement.

Pauvre enfant, la nudité des inconnus avait choqué la jeune fille.

Un homme à l'impressionnante musculature enfila un short anciennement accroché à sa cheville de loup puis l'enfila rapidement suivis du reste de la meute.

L'homme s'avança et se pencha à la hauteur des gamins puis leur sourit gentiment.

«- Nous sommes les Quileute, la seule meute des environs et vous, qui êtes vous ? Dit-il de sa grosse voix.

- Oraïm et Yasmine Parker, louveteaux abandonnés à nos heures perdues, dit le jeune garçon d'un ton ironique avec sa voix anormalement grave.

- T'as de l'humour p'tit, rigola un loup de la meute.

- Ne faîte pas attention à ces âneries, Paul est un idiot..soupira l'homme, quel âge avez-vous ? Sourit-il.

- Nous avons 12 ans, sourit la jeune fillette.

- Très bien, sourit l'homme, vous venez avec nous ? Vous devez avoir froid avec toute cette neige, reprit-il.

- D'accord, Oraïm tu viens avec nous ah oui ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je vais pas te laisser avec une bande de loup plein d'hormones..marmonna-t-il.»

La meute éclata de rire bruyamment, ce garçon était un véritable phénomène. L'homme se releva et tendis ses énormes bras vers les enfants, Yasmine s'y logea tandis que Oraïm le snoba pour se positionner au côté des membres de la meute avec sa couette sur les épaules sous le rire des loups. Yasmine soupira d'amusement et posa sa petite tête au creux du cou de l'homme qui sourit de tendresse, cette gamine était trop mignonne pour rester insensible face à elle trop longtemps.

«- Monsieur..je ne connais pas votre nom, soupira-t-elle de fatigue.

- Je suis Sam, sourit-il.»

La petite fille sourit et s'endormit doucement, la chaleur qu'émanait de Sam l'apaisait et son souffle brûlant la berçait. Sam sourit et rejoignit la meute rapidement, écoutant et riant discrètement aux pics que s'envoyaient Paul et Oraïm. Du coin de l'œil, Sam apercevait parfois les regards du jeune garçon sur sa sœur paisiblement endormis dans ses bras avec attendrissement.

Il adorait déjà ces gosses.


	2. Chapter one

LorsqueYasmine se réveilla le lendemain, la pluie tombait déjà sur la Push.

Elle sursauta quelque peu, inquiète quant à la pièce inconnue qui se présenta face à elle mais se calma rapidement, la journée d'hier lui revenant en mémoire. Elle sourit de soulagement, sachant maintenant à qui appartenait la maison, à Sam.

La fillette s'étira longuement et se leva tranquillement, frottant ses yeux avec ses petits poings. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle ne portait un immense tee-shirt qui traînait au sol et que le col dévoilait ses deux épaules, les manches habituellement courtes lui arrivant anormalement aux poignets. Elle rigola légèrement en pensant à l'allure qu'elle avait dès le matin et descendit d'un pas dansant, manquant de tomber à la dernière marche.

Yasmine suivit alors les rires des Quileute et entra rapidement dans le salon chaleureux, slalomant entre les diverses cartons de pizza au sol et se réfugia dans les bras de son frère, heureuse qu'il soit là. Elle ferma les yeux, nichant son visage dans le cou de son jumeau. Oraïm sourit tendrement, serrant sa moitié contre son torse et lui caressant ses longs cheveux sous le regard attendri de Sam et de sa fiancé, Emily. Mais aussi brutalement que la tempête qui faisait à présent rage dehors, la meute se calma et les observa, surpris par la présence de la jeune fille et du comportement du jeune garçon habituellement colérique et instable. Yasmine releva la tête et les observa un à un, surprise par le silence de la pièce auparavant bruyante. Son jumeau soupira d'exaspération et posa sa tête sur celle de sa sœur, observant à son tour le comportement de la meute. Sam rigola légèrement et se racla la gorge, brisant alors le contact visuel qui se créait entre la meute et les louveteaux.

«- Les gars je vous présente la petite dernière, Yasmine, sourit-il.

- Dis moi que tu n'as pas le même caractère que ce sale gosse, soupira un homme qui lui était inconnu.

- Je t'ai entendu le vieux, grogna Oraïm.

- Non, je suis plutôt son opposé, rigola l'enfant.

- Enfin une louve normal ici..grogna une femme près de Paul et de Jacob.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment normal, du moins quand je suis sous ma forme lupin, sourit la jeune fille.

- Ouais mais t'inquiètes p'tite sœur, ça nous fait une longueur d'avance face à la meute, sourit sarcastiquement le jeune garçon.

- Les enfants vous avez faim ? J'ai fait des cookies avec Sam, coupa Emily alors qu'un loup allait rétorqué. »

Le ventre de Yasmine émit un petit grondement et à la minute d'après, la petite fille était assise sur les genoux de Sam, mangeant un cookie en rigolant avec Emily. Oraïm s'installa près d'eux tranquillement, souriant légèrement à Emily lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur le cookie encore chaud. La meute s'attaqua alors à l'énorme plat que l'humaine avait déposé sur la table basse, créant un énorme désordre dans la pièce.

Mais le temps s'arrêta subitement pour les deux louveteaux, plus rien n'existait à ce moment précis.

Les jeunes avaient un regard vide face aux gamineries de la meute, trop de souvenirs, trop de chaos dans leurs pensées. Mais Yasmine en souffrait le plus, elle n'était pas si épargnée que ça dans l'histoire, elle avait sans doute beaucoup plus souffert que la plupart des personnes dans cette pièce. Et Oraïm en était parfaitement conscient parce-qu'il avait vécu ça lui aussi, mais avait été beaucoup plus chanceux que sa moitié : l'humiliation, les insultes, les coups, les viols, les meurtres. Leur village n'était pas saint, trop de morts, trop de sangs, trop de pauvreté pour rester intacte face aux démons qu'étaient les loups de leur ancienne meute. Là-bas, ils étaient sans pitié, déchiquetant ce qu'ils trouvaient à leur goût, humains et imprégnés si ils le voulaient. Et les jumeaux se demandaient. Pourquoi était-ce maintenant ? Pourquoi les souvenirs remontaient à ce moment précis ? Dans le fond, ils connaissaient déjà la réponse. Le lien venait de se déchiré. Ils l'avaient fait, ils étaient exclus de la meute et la magie s'en allait. Les souvenirs remontaient, créant un énorme vacarme dans leurs pensées. Des voix hurlaient, des insultes fusaient, les coups partaient encore et encore. Ils revivaient leur début de vie en quelque secondes, et ça faisait atrocement mal.

Mais aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la vision se stoppa et ils replongèrent dans le monde réelle. Les enfants se regardèrent pendant longtemps, ils étaient seuls, plus de famille, plus de meute, plus de village. Ils étaient libres à présent, et à cette pensée, ils se sourirent grandement avec joie. La vie commençait, et avec leurs nouveaux amis, ils allaient la reconstruire. Plus de violence, plus de sang, plus de larmes, juste eux et leur nouveau départ. Ils soupirèrent alors à l'unisson, libre, ce mot chantait dans leur tête.

Mais ils reprirent contenance et discutèrent avec la meute jusqu'en fin de soirée, profitant d'être tous ensemble pour se racontaient des légendes ou encore se moquaient des films surnaturelles qui passaient à la télé. Puis Paul lâcha une bombe, une seule demande et tout accéléra. Les jumeaux acceptèrent à la suite d'une longue hésitation et ils sortirent dehors, rejoignant rapidement une clairière dans la forêt avec la meute derrière-eux. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et les Quileute s'écroulèrent au sol lourdement, s'interrogeant sur la forme lupin des enfants et des paris prirent place. Jared ; Quil ; Jacob ; Paul et Leah parièrent que les loups des enfants étaient petites et pas vraiment imposant, Sam ; Embry ; Seth et Emily parièrent qu'ils étaient, au contraire, comme eux avec quelque différence à la musculature du loup des jumeaux.

Et ils avaient tord.

Oraïm fit un sourire provoquant et inquiétant tandis que Yasmine rigolait légèrement face aux mines surprises de la meute. Puis, le jeune garçon chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa sœur et l'embrassa sur le front, comme une père ferait à sa fille lorsqu'elle partait de la maison familiale mais ce simple baiser signifiait beaucoup plus pour les jumeaux, c'était une sorte de promesse cachait pour confirmer le doux murmure qu'avait soufflé Oraïm à sa moitié. Ce simple geste prouvait une nouvelle la forte relation qu'ils avaient, et la meute n'avait pas fini de voir l'étendu de leur relation. _C'était bien plus que des jumeaux, ils étaient qu'un._

Les jumeaux fermèrent les yeux, et des os craquèrent douloureusement dans leurs corps. Ils se plièrent en deux sous la douleur mais se reprirent vite, les gènes du loup s'encra dans leur peau et rapidement, deux immenses loups firent face aux Quileute surpris et apeurés. Ils n'avaient jamais vu des loups si grands. Ils étaient dans les deux mètres quarante chacun, Oraïm avait une musculature imposante et inquiétante, son pelage étaient brun et quelque tâches charbons couvraient ses pattes arrières et ses oreilles tandis que Yasmine était un peu plus grande que son frère mais beaucoup plus fine que lui, son pelage était d'un noir charbon et quelque tâches blanches couvraient le bas de ces pattes et la pointe de sa queue. Ils étaient magnifiques sous leur forme lupin mais beaucoup trop dangereux, du moins c'est qu'ils inspiraient. Des griffes acéraient et longues, des crocs énormes et luisants, une gueule aussi énorme que celle d'un éléphant et une queue aussi grande qu'un corps humain. Ils dégageait une aura de force et de terreur et les Quileute avaient du mal à pensés qu'ils étaient que des louveteaux. Même eux, ils tremblaient de peur face aux jumeaux.

La meute ne se baserait plus jamais sur le gabarit des autres, plus jamais.

NDA : Bonsoir, voici le chapitre un. J'espère qu'il vous a plut autant qu'à l'une de mes amies. Je suis désolé des fautes, je ne suis pas très forte en conjugaison et tout le tralalala.

Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne semaine, je vous retrouve pour le prochain chapitre.

PS : N'oubliez pas les reviews, vos avis me feront progressaient, sayonara ~

Julie.


End file.
